The present invention relates to pre-crash sensing systems for automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to side impact pre-crash sensing systems having counter-measures operated in response to pre-crash detection.
Auto manufacturers are investigating radar, lidar, and vision-based pre-crash sensing systems to improve occupant safety. Current vehicles typically employ accelerometers that measure forces acting on the vehicle body. In response to accelerometers, airbags or other safety devices are employed. Also, Global Position Systems (GPS) systems are used in vehicles as part of navigation systems.
In certain crash situations, it would be desirable to provide information to the vehicle operator before forces actually act upon the vehicle. As mentioned above, known systems employ combinations of radar, lidar and vision systems to detect the presence of an object in front of the vehicle a predetermined time before an actual crash occurs.
Other systems broadcast their positions to other vehicles where the positions are displayed to the vehicle operator. The drawback to this system is that the driver is merely warned of the presence of a nearby vehicle without intervention. In a crowded traffic situation, it may be difficult for a vehicle operator to react to a crowded display.
It would be desirable to provide a system that takes into consideration the position of other vehicles and, should the situation warrant, provide crash mitigation.
The present invention provides an improved pre-crash sensing system that deploys a counter-measure in response to the position the object detected.
In one aspect of the invention, a system for sensing a potential collision of a first vehicle with a second vehicle that transmits a second position signal. The first vehicle has a pre-crash sensing system includes a memory that stores vehicle data and generates a vehicle data signal. A first global positioning system generates a first position signal corresponding to a position of the first vehicle. A first sensor generates sensor data from the first vehicle. A receiver receives a second position signal and the braking capability from the second vehicle. A countermeasure system is also coupled within the first vehicle. A controller is coupled to the memory, the global positioning receiver the first sensor and the counter measure system. The controller determines a distance to the second vehicle in as a function of the second position signal, determines a first vehicle trajectory from the vehicle data, the first sensor signal and the position signal. The controller determines a threat level as a function of the distance, the first vehicle trajectory and the braking capability and activates the counter-measure system in response to the threat level.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for operating a pre-crash sensing system for a first vehicle proximate a second vehicle a counter-measure system comprises: generating a first position signal corresponding to a position of the first vehicle; generating sensor signals from the first vehicle; receiving a second position signal from the second vehicle; receiving a first braking capability signal corresponding to a braking capability of said second vehicle; determining a distance to the second vehicle in as a function of the second position signal; determining a first vehicle trajectory from said vehicle data, said sensor signals, said first position signal and said second position signal; determining a threat level as a function of the first vehicle trajectory and the braking capability; and activating a counter-measure system in response to the threat level.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent when viewed in light of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the attached drawings and appended claims.